Leeloo
by Darkbutterfly376
Summary: Quand Spike revient d'Afrique, Buffy est enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard...


Leeloo

Au début je n'ai pas voulu y croire, je pensais que j'avais mal compris, qu'elle allait me dire que tu allais bien, que je pouvais venir te voir, que ce bébé qui commençait à s'agiter dans mes bras n'était pas déjà orphelin, un père vampire et pas de maman ce n'était pas possible, hein ?! tu ne lui aurait pas fait ça ? toutes ces pensées se mélangeaient dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans la chambre, on aurait pu croire que tu dormais, mais non, tu étais morte, belle et bien morte, ce mot n'arrivait pas à entrer dans mon cerveau, tu ne pouvais pas mourir, pas toi, pas comme ça. Notre bébé commençait à s'agiter dans mes bras, mon torse froid devait l'effrayer. L'infirmière l'a prise et m'a dit que je pouvais rester seul avec toi quelques minutes. Alors j'ai hurlé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai hurlé, j'ai hurlé tellement fort que j'ai entendu Dawn courir dans le couloir en m'appelant. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle te voit, pas comme ça, pas tout de suite. Alors j'ai pris notre bébé dans les bras de l'infirmière terrorisée par mon cri et je suis sorti dans la chambre pour parler à Dawn et à tes amis qui arrivaient derrière elle.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je crois que, sans vouloir se l'avouer, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont compris Dawn s 'est approchée de moi et m'a assailli de question, comme toujours quand elle est inquiète, je n'ai répondu à aucune d'elles, je ne pouvais pas, je ne savais pas comment le lui annoncer, Willow s'est approché de moi, elle m'a regardé et j'ai baissé les yeux, alors elle a compris, quelques larmes ont coulées sur ses joues puis elle m'a pris dans ses bras, chaleureusement, comme une amie, même Alex n'a rien dit, il comprenait, Giles aussi mais aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire. Puis, après m'avoir lâché, Willow a voulu prendre le petit bébé qui s'était endormi dans mes bras mais je l'en ai empêchée, personne ne la toucherait avant toi. Willow a compris et a reculé d'un pas, c'est là que Dawn a crié, je crois qu'elle avait déjà compris mais ne pouvait le croire, quand on a survécu au Maître, à quelques Apocalypses et aux plus cruels des démons on ne peut mourir comme ça, dans un lit, c'est inconcevable.

Elle a crié qu'elle voulait te voir et s'est précipité vers la porte de la chambre. Alors j'ai déposé notre bébé dans les bras de Willow et me suis posté devant Dawn et je l'ai prise dans mes bras en lui chuchotant que ça allait aller, qu'on allait s'en sortir, tout en pensant que c'était totalement faux, qu'on arriverait jamais à t'oublier, mais j'ai continué à la consoler, tout en lui faisant comprendre doucement que c'était fini, qu'on ne te verrait plus jamais, alors elle s'est effondrée par terre en se laissant glisser contre le mur, et j'ai craqué, je voudrais pouvoir te dire que j'ai tenu le coup, que je l'ai rassurée consolée mais j'ai craqué, j'ai pris le petit bébé qui gigotait dans les bras de Willow en me disant que je n'avais plus qu'elle au monde et je suis parti, je n'avais pas ma place auprès de tes amis, je t'avais aimée d'un amour inconditionnel j'étais près à tout sacrifier pour toi mais tu n'étais plus là, plus rien ne les obligeait à m'accepter alors je préférais partir, mais j'ai entendu une voix derrière moi et, contre toute attente, c'était Alex, il m'a demandé de rester et les autres s'y sont mis aussi, alors j'ai fait demi-tour et je me suis assis sur une chaise après les avoir remercié.

Ils sont tous allés te voir, Alex et Giles ont accompagné Dawn qui n'arrêtait plus de pleurer. Willow et moi sommes restés assis en silence. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais, elle l'avait déjà vécu et je suis sur qu'à ce moment elle cherchait ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui dise quand elle avait perdu Tara pour pouvoir me le dire mais tout ce qu'elle trouva c'est « je suis désolée », ce n'était pas très originale, mais au moins elle reconnaissait ma douleur et donc mon amour pour toi. Je l'ai remerciée puis je me suis dirigé vers la porte, n'osant pas l'ouvrir je suis resté devant quelques secondes avant d'entendre, « vas-y Spike, vas lui dire au-revoir pour qu'elle puisse partir en paix. ». Cette sorcière trouvait toujours le petit mot qu'il fallait pour vous aider, mais cette fois ça ne suffisait pas. Des larmes ont recommencé à rouler sur mes joues : « C'est trop dur, Willow... » Elle s'est levée et s'est approchée pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains, « je sais, Spike, je sais » des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux et je me rendis compte que j'étais très égoïste, elle aussi était triste, j'ai déposé un baiser sur son front « Merci Willow, pour tout... » puis je suis entré dans la chambre.

Quand ils m'ont vu, Alex et Giles sont sortis pour nous laisser en famille, Alex a déposé un baiser sur la joue de Dawn tandis que Giles serrait mon épaule, « on vous attend dehors, prenez votre temps » Dawn s'est approchée de moi et a pris ma main, « c'est fini alors ? vraiment fini ? » j'ai serré sa main dans la mienne « Oui p'tit bout, c'est vraiment fini ». Je me suis approché de toi et je t'ai montré notre bébé, « tu vois Amour, elle a tes yeux, tes yeux rieurs... » ensuite j'ai déposé un baiser sur tes lèvres « Adieu Amour, à Dieu, qu'il te protège, il te doit bien ça... » Puis nous sommes sorti en silence pour retrouver les autres, « Spike, comment elle s'appelle ? » je crois que cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début mais qu'elle n'osait pas la poser, elle a du tact ta petite sœur. « Leeloo, elle s'appelle, Leeloo. » on s'est tellement disputés tout les deux à propos de son prénom, mais finalement tu avais raison, comme le Cinquième élément, notre fille devra accomplir de grandes choses, et puis je voulais qu'elle ait quelque chose de toi, un souvenir de sa Tueuse de mère.

Ca fait 500 ans aujourd'hui, 500 ans de combats, de morts, de sang, mais aussi d'amour, encore et toujours d'amour. Nous n'avons pas quitté Sunnydale, chaque soir pendant notre patrouille nous passons te dire bonsoir. Leeloo est toujours là, avec moi, en tant que première enfant de l'union d'un vampire et d'une Tueuse elle a obtenu son immortalité le jour de ses 20 ans et moi le droit de me promener au soleil le jour de son premier anniversaire. Tous tes amis sont morts de mort naturelle, dans leur lit, après avoir eu des ribambelles d'enfants, aujourd'hui nous vivons encore avec leurs descendants dans ta maison au 1630 Revello Drive, en souvenir de quatre amis qui vécurent durant des années sur la bouche de l'enfer, et, en cela, Leeloo est vraiment le Cinquième élément.

FIN


End file.
